


【异色波旁/软绵绵】假戏假作

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: 娱乐向异色西仏加三人同居，这是一个我自己都觉得很雷的狗血故事，慎入轻吐槽，不知有无后续。
Kudos: 3





	【异色波旁/软绵绵】假戏假作

**Author's Note:**

> 娱乐向异色西仏加三人同居，这是一个我自己都觉得很雷的狗血故事，慎入轻吐槽，不知有无后续。

除了弗朗索瓦，大概没人能发现史蒂夫寡言外表下的偏执。

他们最初的相遇在蒙特利尔，那年史蒂夫十七岁，弗朗索瓦二十三岁。在那个叛逆的年纪，加拿大小伙儿与法国青年约定大学毕业后就同居。那时的弗朗索瓦只当这是个玩笑，他甚至没有来得及从报纸上挪开眼去看史蒂夫当时认真的神情便草草答应了。然而四年过去，在弗朗索瓦早就忘记这个不算誓言的誓言的时候，一通电话响了起来。

“所以，”安德烈仰躺在蒙特利尔公寓的沙发上，“你骗我到蒙特利尔来，就是为了配合你演一出戏，让你的小朋友死心？”

当然。

尽管弗朗索瓦为自己的馊主意付出了极高的代价，但他仍希望自己能靠西班牙恶友实现自己的心愿。

史蒂夫进门的时候去开门的是安德烈，而狡猾的法国人此时正伪装成做午餐的样子。他从厨房的玻璃推拉门后偷窥着这一切，史蒂夫在推开门看到安德烈的一刹那满脸的错愕。

西班牙男人显然是天生的演员，尽管弗朗索瓦隔着玻璃听不清他们的对话，但他能看到安德烈笑得灿烂——这家伙的虚假只有他才能看得出来，毕竟即使对姑娘他也未曾如此开怀。史蒂夫则是一脸礼貌而温和的微笑。法国人这才稍稍放下心来，看来他们相处的还算愉快。

糟糕，奶油蘑菇汤煮得过头了。可惜弗朗索瓦不能继续欣赏这出哑剧了，为了戏剧能够继续下去，他不得不全身心投入在菜肴中。

为了避免尴尬，擅长烹饪的法国人故意把做午饭的流程拖得很长，比如把一颗莴苣洗上三遍，把本应完整食用的甜土豆蒸好又放在碗里捣成土豆泥。显然有人已经等不及了，他正慢条斯理地沉迷自己的事业的时候，厨房的门被拉开了。

“我说你能不能快点，你打算让我和你那难缠的小朋友纠缠到什么时候。”安德烈回头瞥了瞥客厅，“他把我户口查了个遍，就差问我家的狗叫什么名字了。”

“如果你们实在没话题了，那么你可以告诉他。”弗朗索瓦笑着说，“我还需要一会儿时间。”

弗朗索瓦终于做好了午宴，他潇洒地向史蒂夫打招呼，而安德烈则顺从而贴心地替他解着围裙后面的纽扣。弗朗索瓦看到史蒂夫有那么一瞬间皱起了眉头，但后者随即换上了温和的笑容。他注意到桌上的纸杯早已被捏得变了形，才回想起史蒂夫视角的无声的画面：他的西班牙恶友怕坐在客厅里的史蒂夫听到他的抱怨，只能无可奈何地压低声音凑近自己耳语，而自己时刻回以的安慰似的微笑，在小朋友眼里怕不是更像情侣间的耳鬓厮磨。想到这里法国人愈发觉得好笑，在笑出声的边缘他不得不隐藏自己的心思，于是他侧颈对身后的西班牙人说，“你弄到我头发了，甜心。”

法国人听到来客不爽地叹了一口气，可惜西班牙人并不是什么善茬。安德烈作为男人拥有一千副面孔，此时他的风流也终于派上了用场。只听得西班牙男人温柔地说了一句抱歉，随即侧头吻了吻弗朗索瓦正梳理着头发的手背——就好像情景剧里一个丈夫真正会对一个妻子做的那样。

不过这对出色的欧洲演员并不敢演得太真，因为史蒂夫似乎真的相信了。而弗朗索瓦的目的只是想让史蒂夫在感情问题上死心，而并非什么别的所有方面。

“你们是什么关系？”饭桌上，史蒂夫冷不丁发问。

“一开始是为了分担房费来着，但……”弗朗索瓦还没说完，便被安德烈抢答：“如你所见，同居。”

坐在对面的加拿大青年眯起了眼睛。“你什么时候回西班牙？”史蒂夫虽然语气温和，但弗朗索瓦注意到他看向安德烈时眼底抹不去的凉意。

这个答案他们之前还没有商讨过，安德烈看了一眼坐在对面的法国人，随即又把这个问题抛了回去：“那么你呢，你在这里待多久？”

“我当然是一直要待在先生身边了，他的工作在蒙特利尔，而我还有研究生和博士要读。”

“那我大概是要等到民事互助契约（法国保护同居关系的一种契约）过期之后吧。然后索瓦和我会去巴黎补办……“

史蒂夫听到这呛了一口茶，而安德烈则露出得意的笑容和坐在他身旁的法国盟友交换了一个眼神。

这顿饭吃得并不愉快，在这场西班牙与加拿大的角逐中，西班牙姑且占上风，得一分。不过弗朗索瓦深知史蒂夫的执拗，因此他没有妄想过对方能够轻易的知难而退。


End file.
